User talk:Arkangelknight
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Arkangelknight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 10:11, September 9, 2009 Page names When making a new page, please make sure it has the appropriate tag on the end, such as "(3.5e Variant Rule)". Also, see 3.5e Feats -- this page is a navigation page, not a place to drop your feats -- there is an upload form for them however! Don't worry, it's easy to use. Thank you. Surgo 13:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for telling me. I just figured out this template thing though I'm having trouble navigating to the right ones. I'm surprised this post of yours is not full of insults like your other ones. Are you having a bad day or something? Seriously, saying "this sucks" is a childish answer (also, it is unclear). You could at least try explaining how something may not work or give examples of ways it breaks the system and do so without using insults or profanity. I'm not telling you how to run things but merely pointing out that you've been really rude thus far and if you are intentionally bullying your users then I'd like to have my contributions removed (since you seem en route to do that anyway). Arkangelknight 01:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're still watching this page, I'd just like to let you know that Surgo's been a bit heavy handed and they (the admins, I'm not one) are not generally like that. The site is still a bit new, and we're all still working on how best to deal with material that doesn't fit into the balance tiers that the site is going to be built around. Unfortunately, you've been granted the dubious honor of breaking the system first, but from it should grow the seeds of a less confrontational and more inclusive system. Even if you've had your fill, I hope that my response on your fighter variant helps elucidate why it's gotten the response it's gotten and helps you in the future. TarkisFlux 03:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Tarkis, I appreciate that. I try not to assume that someone is wholly bad, but my optimism can only stretch itself so thin. I do not think it appropriate to call yourself and your fellow admins "assholes" and then brag about how mean you are and mock a user sheerly out of spite. I wholly welcome criticism and suggestions, but no bullying or insults. I was shown hostility for no other reason than that I had a user account and could be targeted. If Surgo's actions are out of character for him then I can understand that but if that were true I probably would've gotten an apology by now instead constant barrage of insults. Even if this is a one-time thing, I personally would not tolerate it if an admin on my site were doing this to my users. That simply wouldn't be appropriate or ethical of me. This site looks like its founded on some great ideas, but having a community requires people to be civil to each other and if that sort of attitude is tolerated this site will not go anywhere and I'm not going to waste my time. I do however, appreciate your comments. That's kind of you. I'll check up on the site for a little while just in case. Thanks. Arkangelknight 15:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC)